Secrets Can Seriously Injure You
by NancyDrewified
Summary: Fifteen year old, Emery Drew, younger sister of Nancy Drew, is put in charge of solving a murder. "Aren't you a little young to be investigating a murder?" "Yes. Yes I am. But my nutty Auntie Eloise decided that I wasn't." Rated T to be safe and it's a murder mystery.
1. Those Stupid Slider Puzzles

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm off to solve a murder mystery. BYEEEEEE!_

_No, I'm not kidding! Nancy went to spend some time at Detective Beach, dropping me off at Auntie Eloise's. Auntie Eloise is away, but left me in charge of solving a murder! (She always was a little off her rocker . . .)_

_A student was murdered at the local high school! Jake Rogers was pushed down a flight of stairs. Darryl Gray found the body. He's my only contact in the case._

_Don't worry though; I'll be careful! Secrets Can Seriously Injure You, y'know. _

_Love, Emery_

.

Emery looked over the letter that Auntie Eloise left her. It just informed her that the key to the school library was in the safe and the combination was in the house. Emery moved on, and found a phone card. _What century do I live in again?_

Emery remembered where the safe was. She ripped back a tapestry and saw a bunch of buttons with weird symbols. _Ooooookay. No idea what that means. Guess I better find the combination._

Entering the living room, the fifteen year old detective began scouring the room for hidden clues. She found a flower book, composed of two pages. Miniature Iris Tulip Crocus Hyacinth. Only the first letter of each word was capitalized and in green font. Mitch. _First hidden clue, YES!_

Spinning around, she found another book, in the bookshelf, which wasn't really a book at all, but contained a key and passport. The key opened a nearby chest. Inside, Emery found a quarter. Figures.

Another drawer held the TV remote and a letter. Opening it, Emery saw it was for the Sigma Phi Kappa Delta Sorority. But what really interested her was the symbols at the top. _Sigma, Phi, Kappa, Delta . . . The combination for the safe!_ Emery immediately walked over to the safe and typed in the combination. The safe opened with ease and the young sleuth was disappointed to find nothing of interest, except the key to the library and a box complete with a slider puzzle.

Emery slid the pieces into place, making a picture of some flowers. She blinked as it opened with ease. "Seriously? This author is lazy!"

Suddenly, in an act of rage from the author, Emery was magically back to where she started. The puzzle was incomplete. But she was also in senior mode. Looking at the puzzle again, she saw it had more pieces and looked far more complicated. "Me and my big mouth . . ." She grumbled, beginning to redo the puzzle.

.

Five hours later, she had finally completed the slider puzzle.

.

A compartment in the box popped open and Emery gasped as she saw a slip of paper!

No, you read that right. A slip of paper.

Picking it up, she groaned in disappointment as she saw it contained Auntie Eloise's computer password. _Eloise Drew. O Wise Elder._ And she could've been doing something far more interesting in those wasted five hours.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I do not own Nancy Drew or the plot (HerInteractive) but I do own Emery Drew. **

**I hope you guys liked it! If you did, please review. I'm planning to do every single game with Emery, maybe sometimes she'll work with Nancy. I'll probably do them in order too. **

**If you like Ninjago, I suggest checking out my other account, CupcakeOfAwesomeness, which is mostly Ninjago stories, and one Frozen one.**


	2. Safety Hazard Diner

Emery entered Maxine's Diner in a foul mood after five hours of a stupid slider puzzle. She was waved over by a man behind the counter. "Hi, I'm Daryl Gray, Student Body President and short order cook. You're new here, right?"

"How'd you guess?" Emery asked sarcastically. "I'm Emery Drew, official hater of slider puzzles."

"I'm here to help! If the police trust me, so can you," Daryl told the girl, then paused. "Aren't you a little young to be investigating a murder?"

"Yes. Yes I am. But my nutty Auntie Eloise decided that I wasn't. Who was murdered again?"

"Jake Rogers. A student. It looked like someone had shoved him face first down a flight of stairs. It was nasty. I think I'm scarred for life." Daryl shuddered.

"Slenderman scarred me for life."

Daryl was silent for a second, then continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Jake wasn't exactly a friend of mine, but I knew him. Came by the diner a few times, then again, who wouldn't? Emery, I'd hate to cut this conversation short, but I've got a hot grill waiting for me. Later."

Emery watched him turn to the grill. While his back was turned, she debated on making a mad dash for the exit. But then she noticed doors leading into the kitchen. She glanced back at Daryl, then pushed opened the double doors, very drama queen like.

Examining the room, she could see a pair of bolt cutters on the floor. "Ooh, bolt cutters are always helpful!" She exclaimed, taking the bolt cutters. Except now a gas pipe was leaking. "Seriously?! That is a serious safety hazard!" She darted away from the scene, hoping to escape before- _KABOOM!_

.

The diner exploded. Second Chance?

.

Emery blinked as she magically came back to life. "Okay . . . Maybe the answer is putting something else in the place of the bolt cutters . . ." She concluded, scouring the room for something to hold up a broken pipe. She found that the only useful thing she was able to pick up was a soup ladle.

"A soup ladle is even more dangerous than the bolt cutters!" Emery cried in protest. But nevertheless, she thought it was worth a shot. And it worked. "If this diner explodes later, I just want to clarify that I had nothing to do with it."

She exited the kitchen to explore the diner more. She found a menu that was colour coded. "Sabotage and Danger, huh? Good to know," she remarked, to no one in particular. "Now, I'm done with this safety hazard diner!" And she ran out the door toward Paseo Del Mar High.

* * *

**Ahaha, Emery hates Slender. She also hates it when puzzle solutions aren't really possible.**

**Thank you for reading! I do not own Nancy Drew or the plot (HerInteractive) but I do own Emery Drew. I hope you liked it, if you did please reveiw/fav/follow. Thanks, you guys rock! **


End file.
